The Nick Wilde Chronicles: (Book 1: A Fox in the Burrow)
by AmericanAuthor762
Summary: AU. 25 Year Old Nick Wilde makes a break from his miserable life in the city and ends up in Bunny Burrow, where he crosses paths with innocent 18 Year Old Judy Hopps when he starts working on the Hopps farm. Now, he has to avoid falling in love with his bosses daughter, but can he really?
1. Chapter 1

**The Nick Wilde Chronicles  
Book 1: A Fox in the Burrow**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Zootopia, shared apartment of Nicholas Wilde and Michelle Foxerton, 6 p.m.**_

"Dammit Nick, just lemme explain!" The artic fox shouted as Nick continued to ignore her.

"Explain what Michelle?! Why you were blowing my best friend? Sorry, ex-best friend, I meant to say," Nick shouted as marched into their bedroom, and pulled a suitcase out of the closet. He threw it on the bed, slinging it open.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"Getting the hell out of this city. I'm so sick of all this shite. You and Finnick can have the damn apartment, I don't even care anymore," Nick answered as he emptied his clothes into the suitcase. Hastily packing it, he grabbed his phone off the dresser, and his car keys.

"Why are you taking the truck?" Michelle asked.

"Because it's my damn truck. Besides, Finn has a van. Now go to hell you filthy whore," Nick said as he walked out the apartment, Michelle in tow.

"Nick, please," Michelle pleaded, her cry falling deaf ears as Nick just kept walking right out the apartment building and straight to his beat-up Furd pickup truck his dad had left him.

 _ **50 miles outside Zootopia, on the road leading to Bunny Burrow, about 9 p.m.**_

Nick drove straight on through another little hamlet, nothing more than a fourway intersection and some buildings. It had to be the fourth or fifth one he'd been through. A sign for Bunny Burrow read 150 miles left. Nick found himself scanning through the stations searching for something to keep him awake. He finally managed to find a EMU2 song playing, and he turned the volume up. He kept his eyes on the road, sleeping calling to him like some far off siren.

" _I better stop for a coffee or something before I completely pass out,"_ Nick thought to himself. Glancing around, he saw a small convenience store, lights still on. Pulling over, he saw that it was indeed open, and did indeed have coffee. He stepped out of his truck, and walked inside. An old badger stood behind the counter, glancing down at his phone. Nick walked over to the coffee machine, and made a small cup of joe. Walking back to the counter, the badger finally glanced back up at him. Punching a few keys on the cash register, he rang up the total.

"£2.50," the badger said. Nick pulled out his wallet, and handed him the money.

"Thanks. Have a nice night," Nick said as he walked back out to his truck. Pulling out of the parking lot, he drove on down the road. After about a half hour, he saw a small motel on the side of the road.

" _Guess I should stop for the night,"_ Nick thought to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Walking up the front office, he found it was manned by a kindly looking jack rabbit.

"How can I help you sonny?" she asked.

"I need a room for the night, ma'am," Nick answered.

"It'll be £150," she replied. Nick pulled out his wallet once again and handed her the 150. Thank God he had closed out his bank accounts before he left. She put the money in the front register, and reached down under the counter and produced a room key.

"Your room is 15 dear. Checkout time is 10 a.m., and enjoy your stay dear," she said. Nick thanked her, and returned to his truck. He got out his luggage, and walked over to his room. Turning the key and pushing the door open, he revealed a simple looking room. An old TV with rabbit ears sat on top of a dresser against one wall, and two twin beds sat opposite the TV and dresser. A minifridge was in the corner, and at the back of the room were two doors, presumably the closet and bathroom. Tossing his bag onto the first bed, Nick collapsed onto the second.

" _I better get some sleep. I've got to go looking for a job and a place to stay tomorrow,"_ Nick thought to himself as he let out a soft sigh before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nick Wilde Chronicles  
Book 1: A Fox in the Burrow**

 **Chapter 2:**

 _ **Outskirts of Bunny Burrow, 8 a.m.**_

Nick woke in an unfamiliar bed, struggling to remember last night's events. Then he recalled how he left the city and his cheating ex-girlfriend, and also needed work and a place to live. With that in mind, Nick cleaned himself up, put on his best white t-shirt and jeans, and set out on his job hunt. He drove into town, and what a town it was. From his view of the main street, there were at least 10 different shops and stores.

" _This should be easy,"_ Nick thought to himself. By the time he had finished at the ninth store, he was certain he was wrong, and that only a miracle could get him a job. He stepped into his last stop, a small bakery known as "Gideon's Sweets." Looking around, he found the front counter manned by a slightly chubby red fox. Walking up, he straightened his t-shirt, so as to look slightly more presentable.

"How can I help you sir?" the fox asked.

"Yes sir. My name is Nick Wilde, and I'm kinda new to town, and I happen to be in search of a job. Maybe you could help me out," Nick answered, trying to be as humble as possible.

"Well sir, I'd love to, but I'm afraid I've already got enough help," the fox replied. Nick felt his heart drop. He turned to leave, his gaze downcast. As he was making his way to the exit, the fox spoke up.

"Wait! I may know a local farmer who needs a new farmhand," he said. Nick whirled back around.

"If you go about ten miles outside of town, on the road to Zootopia, you'll see a dirt road with produce stand next to it. Turn onto that dirt road, and follow it to the end. When you hit the big white farmhouse, you're there," the fox said.

"Thank you sir," Nick replied.

"Shucks, ain't no biggy. Oh, and you can call me Gideon," the fox responded. Nick shot him a grateful nod, and left.

 _ **The Hopps Family Farm, noon.**_

Judy Hopps made her way through the blueberry patch, incredulously inspecting every blueberry she picked for sign of defect. She carefully picked each one and placed them in her basket. She made it to next row of bushes when the sound of a truck started up the road.

 _"Who could that be?"_ She asked herself as she glanced down the road. She could see a beat up, sky blue Furd truck being driven by a bright orange fox.

 **Nick**

Nick drove slow on the old dirt road, carefully watching for any wandering cubs or kits that might appear in the road. He glanced over to his right to see a bunny standing at the edge of a field of blueberries.

" _Yep, this is definitely gotta be the right place,"_ Nick thought to himself as he drove on.

Pulling up to the large, white farmhouse, he took a deep breath. He'd never worked for a rabbit before, but he knew of the deep rooted prejudices held towards foxes and other predators. Nick stepped out of the truck, and walked up to front door. He firmly knocked on it, and was answered by a middle-aged looking rabbit in a simple white dress and apron. She seemed slightly taken aback to see a fox at the door, but still welcoming.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I heard you're looking for a new farmhand," Nick answered.

"Just let me get my husband," she replied as she shut the door. Nick could hear scurrying behind the door, and a short minute later, it opened again to reveal a bunny dressed in a plaid shirt and overalls, sporting a red and white baseball cap.

"How can I help ya son?" he asked.

"I was just checking to see if you needed any help around your farm, sir," Nick answered. The bunny looked him over, as if to survey his trustworthiness.

" _Typical,"_ Nick thought to himself.

"Son, you think you can handle hard work, from sun up to sundown, six days a week?" the rabbit asked.

"Yes sir," Nick answered.

"Alright. I'll give you a test run today, then, if I like how you do, we'll discuss something more permanent," the rabbit replied.

"Thank you sir," Nick said. The rabbit chuckled.

"Don't thank me yet, son," he responded as he led Nick around the side of the house, towards the barn.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nick Wilde Chronicles**

 **Book 1: A Fox in the Burrow**

 **Chapter 3:**

 _ **The Hopps Family Farm, 5 p.m.**_

Nick was covered in sweat, his back ached, and his feet were killing him, but it was the best feeling ever to him. Mr. Hopps had put him through the paces today, from tilling the field to harvesting apples to cleaning the barn, which Nick was preoccupied with at that very moment.

Mr. Hopps walked in, followed closely by his wife, who was holding a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses.

"I figured you two could use some lemonade after a long day of work," she said as she handed Nick a glass.

"Thank you ma'am," Nick said as he gratefully sipped the lemonade, hoping it would cool him down a little.

"Okay Nicholas, so, you've done good today, and I'm going to hire you. Now, you'll get £400 a week, you'll work Monday through Saturday, and you get to live in our unused guest house. That sound good to you, son?" Mr. Hopps asked. Nick thought about it. £400 a week wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either, but then again, with board included for free, it wouldn't be too bad, and he could keep more.

"Sounds good to me," Nick replied.

"Welcome to the Hopps farm son," Mr. Hopps said as he extended his paw towards Nick. Nick firmly shook it. Just then, another rabbit entered the barn, this one dressed in a pink and white plaid button up, blue jeans, and sporting a straw hat. Then it hit him, it was the one standing in the blueberry field when he first pulled up.

"Hey dad, me and Jess are finished with the blueberries and apples. Is there anything else you need us to do?" she asked.

"No Judy, that's all for today. Oh, and meet the new farmhand. Nicholas, this is my oldest daughter Judy. Judy, this is Nicholas," Mr. Hopps replied.

"Pleasure to meet you," Judy said as she shook Nick's paw.

"The pleasure is all mine," Nick replied.

"Okay Nick, if you wanna go get your car, I can take you to the guest house where you'll be staying," Mr. Hopps said. Him and Nick rose and left the barn, walking over to Nick's car. They hopped in, and Nick cranked it up.

"So, what you'll do is take this here dirt trail all the way to the end," Mr. Hopps said as he guided Nick. They sat in relative silence, the sound of the engine filling the cabin. Nick continued on the trail until he could see a small brick building and a pond in the distance. Nick pulled up to it, and could see it was indeed a small house with a small front porch, and from what he could see, an elevated deck in the back, overlooking the pond. Walking up to the house, Nick could see just how dusty it was.

"Whelp, here ya are. Home sweet home," Mr. Hopps said as he tossed a key to Nick. They got out of the truck, and walked to the front door. Nick stuck the key in the knob, and opened the door. Nick's nose was immediately assaulted by a flurry of dust, clearly indicating how long it had been vacant. Glancing around, he could see a small kitchenette, a living an area with a couch, coffee table, and off to the right was a hallway, which led presumably to the bedroom and bathroom.

" _Well, could be worse,"_ Nick thought to himself. He walked in, and plopped down on the tacky, dusty, plaid pattern couch that vaguely reminded him of his grandmother's old couch.

"Whelp Nick, seems like you've made yourself at home. You need any help unloading your stuff?" Stu asked.

"No sir Mr. Hopps, I didn't bring much. Didn't want to burden myself until I got settled, but I'll probably need a weekend to go get the rest of my stuff," Nick answered.

"You can have next weekend off, but I need you working nonstop 'till then," Stu replied.

"Yes sir," Nick said.

"Alright. I'm going back to the house. Wife should be 'bout finished with dinner. You're welcome to join us if you like," Stu said.

"That's okay sir," Nick replied.

"Well, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning," Stu said as he walked out. Nick gave a nod, and reclined into the couch.

 ** _Back at the Hopps house_**

Judy walked out of the kitchen, her hands full of plates and silverware. She began to set them on the impossibly long dining table, as her sibling slowly piled into the dining room. A few others started to help her set the table, placing empty glasses by the plates. After they had finished, Judy took her usual seat near the head of the table, followed by her littermate Samuel, and the third oldest of the Hopps children, their sister Jessica. Their other siblings took their seats, and soon enough, there were only three empty seats: One for mom, one for dad, and the last for the farmhand. Judy shuddered at the thought of the last person to occupy that seat, and how he had broken her heart. Just then, her dad walked in from outside, and took his seat.

"Finished kinda early, aren't we dad?" Judy asked.

"Well, I didn't want to punish the new farmhand too much," Stu answered, earning a chuckle from Jessica.

"That city boy doesn't realize what he's in for, does he?" Jessica asked casually.

"He doesn't have a clue. Can't wait to see how long he lasts," Stu answered.

"What do you think about him Judes?" Jessica asked.

"Well, he's certainly different than the last farmhand we had," Judy answered.

"Personally, I think a city slicker is a nice change of pace," Samuel said.

"Speaking of the new farmhand, is he going to be joining us for dinner hun?" Bonnie asked.

"No, he said he needed to get settled," Stu answered.

"Well, he's missing out on a treat. Tonight we've got carrot lasagne," Bonnie replied as she placed two steaming trays of the delicious dish on the table.

"My favorite," Samuel and several other siblings said in unison. Judy rolled her eyes.

" _Same old same old,"_ she thought to herself as the lasagne was distributed amongst the family.

* * *

Well guys, it's been a while, but I think the chapter was worth the wait, and just wait, cuz things might be getting a little "Wilde" on the farm, if ya know what I mean.


End file.
